


Luna

by sidhedcv



Series: Unending Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre il poeta si fa avanti, si inchina e sorride, ringraziando per i complimenti e per l'approvazione di tutta la corte, quella singola domanda aleggia sopra tutti i presenti e mille possibili congetture vengono avanzate, sostenute e poi gettate via: la parola luna compare in ogni singola poesia ed già in molti hanno immaginato che si potesse trattare di un riferimento alla donna amata e perfino lo stesso poeta, con i suoi sorrisi e i suoi sguardi, sembra aver confermato questa teoria. Ma oltre a questo il mistero rimane e nessuno conosce altre possibili informazioni sulla fortunata, se non le poche contenute nelle sue poesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



> Il sonetto iniziale è di Matteo Maria Boiardo and that's all /o/

«Porgime aita, Amor, se non comprende

il debol mio pensier la nobiltade

che a questo tempo tanta grazia rende,

che gloriosa ne è la nostra etade.

Sì come più resplende,

alor che il giorno è spento,

intra le stelle rade

la luna di color di puro argento,

quando ha di fiame il bianco viso cento

e le sue corne ha più di lume piene,

solo a sua vista è il nostro guardo intento,

ché da lei sola a nui la luce viene:

così splende qua giù questa lumiera,

e lei sola contiene

valor, beltade e gentileza intiera».

 

 

Quando il trovatore conclude e anche la musica cessa tutti coloro che si trovano all'interno della sala manifestano il proprio entusiasmo per la splendida prova artistica fornita dal poeta: la maggior parte delle donne presenti sospira per quell'amore che appare così profondo e intenso e con tutta probabilità almeno la metà di loro passeranno il resto della serata a discutere sull'argomento che è sulla bocca di tutti anche in questa occasione mondana: chi potrebbe mai essere la tanto lodata donna in questione?

Mentre il poeta si fa avanti, si inchina e sorride, ringraziando per i complimenti e per l'approvazione di tutta la corte, quella singola domanda aleggia sopra tutti i presenti e mille possibili congetture vengono avanzate, sostenute e poi gettate via: la parola _luna_ compare in ogni singola poesia ed già in molti hanno immaginato che si potesse trattare di un riferimento alla donna amata e perfino lo stesso poeta, con i suoi sorrisi e i suoi sguardi, sembra aver confermato questa teoria. Ma oltre a questo il mistero rimane e nessuno conosce altre possibili informazioni sulla fortunata, se non le poche contenute nelle sue poesie.

Il poeta canta spesso degli occhi della sua amata in un modo diverso da quello a cui tutti sono abituati: verdi e profondi, ecco come vengono sempre descritti, e quella sembra essere la caratteristica più importante della donna, quella che in effetti tutti cercano nel tentativo di individuarla.

«Ho sentito dire che potrebbe essere la figlia del banchiere, Beatrice» commenta sottovoce una delle donne, rivolta perlopiù al marito che non sembra particolarmente interessato all'argomento; «no, assolutamente no, non potrebbe mai trattarsi di lei!» commenta un'altra stizzita, scatenando l'ennesima, mormorata discussione che si placa soltanto quando il poeta di alza di nuovo in piedi e si fa, pian piano, largo tra la folla.

Tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di lui che, fingendosi totalmente ignaro di ciò che sta accadendo, avanza fino a ritrovarsi davanti la figlia maggiore del Signore della città: un inchino e uno sguardo più lungo del previsto bastano a far tornare il consueto mormorio nella sala, che continua anche quando, con un sorriso stavolta rivolto a tutti, l'uomo si decide ad abbandonare la stanza.

La figlia del Signore ha gli occhi verdi ed è bella e giovane e più passa il tempo più le voci crescono, dando vita ad un concerto di nuove idee, teorie e congetture che tutti sembrano ben felici di portare ad argomento principale di una serata, che altrimenti sarebbe risultata sicuramente noiosa e stancante

Nessuno dei presenti sembra notare, troppo impegnati a crogiolarsi in centinaia di nuove teorie, l'improvvisa assenza del Signore.

 

Il sospiro di Davide accarezza la sua pelle e tutto quello che riesce a farsi strada nella mente di Niccolò è che dovrebbe essere sempre così, dovrebbe poterlo sentire sempre così e dovrebbe potersi sentire sempre così bene, stretto tra il suo corpo e il muro dietro di sé, incurante di quello che succede attorno a loro.

La pietra è fredda e dura ma Davide non sembra curarsi particolarmente di nessuna delle due cose quando lo solleva per le cosce e lo preme con ancora più forza contro la parete, appropriandosi di nuovo delle sue labbra.

« _Lei che è la signora del mio cuore_ » il poeta interrompe quel bacio solo per citare i suoi stessi versi con un sorriso che Niccolò ha imparato a temere molto tempo fa; «e non solo di quello».

Pur essendo il Signore della città – e apparentemente anche il Signore del cuore del più famoso ed invidiato poeta in circolazione – Niccolò sente di non avere affatto il controllo della situazione in mano e se c'è una cosa che odia al mondo è esattamente la sensazione che prova in questo momento e che sente da quando tutta questa storia è cominciata

Davide lo spaventa e lo attira allo stesso momento, Davide lo incuriosisce e lo stupisce ogni singola volta, Davide lo fa ridere e infuriare nello stesso istante eppure non può fare altro che continuare, continuare a vederlo di nascosto, continuare a rischiare qualsiasi cosa – il potere, il benessere, _la vita_ – pur di poter stare con lui, anche solo per qualche fugace momento. E il tempo passa sempre troppo in fretta, per lui, sempre troppo veloce e anche questa volta, ovviamente, succede lo stesso: Davide lo prende con forza contro quel muro, facendogli percepire perfettamente quanto forte è quello che sente nonostante il tutto finisca in pochi minuti.

A volte vorrebbe che Davide non fosse così dannatamente bravo ad esprimere quello che prova – che sia in versi, a parole o con dei semplici gesti – perché forse sarebbe più semplice riuscire a trovare la forza e il coraggio necessari per allontanarlo da sé.

«Ti senti bene?» gli domanda l'altro, interrompendo momentaneamente la valanga di pensieri che lo travolge ogni volta che fanno l'amore – e perfino questa gentilezza riesce ancora a stupirlo, dopo tutto il tempo passato insieme.

«Sì» si limita a rispondere, senza curarsi di poter sembrare troppo distaccato – e a Davide non importa, Davide lo conosce fin troppo bene e ormai sa scindere e analizzare perfettamente tutti i suoi comportamenti. Il che è molto più di quanto lui riesca a fare dopo una vita di convivenza con se stesso; «forse dovremmo..»

Il poeta annuisce appena e lo lascia scivolare a terra, stringendo piano la sua mano e conducendolo per la strada che porta alle sue stanze – strada che ormai ha percorso mille e mille volte – senza dargli la possibilità di dire nulla. È solo quando finalmente la porta si chiude che Davide lo lascia andare e gli sorride quasi dolcemente, aspettando che parli.

«Io veramente intendevo--»

«Lo so cosa intendevi» e di nuovo lo interrompe in quel modo – sa perfettamente quanto Niccolò lo odi e la verità è che gli piace da morire infastidirlo e punzecchiarlo e portarlo fino al limite della sopportazione –, con un sorriso a dir poco disarmante; «che forse tu dovresti tornare ai tuoi doveri e io alla tranquillità della mia casa».

«Se sapevi già cosa volevo dire allora spiegami perché siamo qui» come previsto il cipiglio di Niccolò non promette nulla di buono e, come spesso succede, Davide si chiede troppo tardi perché debba sempre rischiare la sua collera per cause così stupide, senza però riuscire a trovare una risposta a quella domanda.

«Perché non voglio andare via. Voglio rimanere con te ancora un po'» si limita a rispondergli con tutta la sincerità di cui è capace, sperando che l'altro capisca, sperando che non lo mandi via.

«È stupido e rischioso, lo sai vero?» Niccolò lo osserva annuire, sperando con tutto se stesso che cambi idea e che per una volta riesca ad essere abbastanza saggio da capire da solo che cosa è meglio fare. Ma Davide lo guarda con quel sorriso disarmante - è la luce che anima i suoi occhi a fargli tremare le gambe, però, non il sorriso che gli tira le labbra – e tutto quello che Niccolò può fare è sospirare stancamente e annuire.

«Davvero posso restare?» gli domanda con un piccolo sorriso che tenta disperatamente di non fargli notare.

La risposta di Niccolò arriva prima di qualsiasi altro tentativo di nascondere quanta gioia provi in quel momento: «non tirare la corda, artista». Davide ride a quelle parole, senza curarsi di quello che l'altro potrà dire o fare. Non ha bisogno di grandi manifestazioni d'amore o di gesti particolari: gli bastano piccoli cenni e poche parole per capire quanto sia grande l'amore che Niccolò prova per lui – quell'amore che lui ricambia con tutto il cuore e l'anima.

«Come il mio signore desidera».

 

Le dita di Davide scivolano piano tra le onde dei suoi capelli, spettinandoli un poco e lasciando ricadere qualche ciocca scura sul suo viso; quasi trattiene il fiato quando si ritrova davanti quei due occhi incredibilmente verdi, incredibilmente profondi che lo osservano e sembrano non volerlo lasciar andare.

«Ancora non ho capito perché proprio _luna_ » mormora piano Niccolò, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e lasciandosi avvolgere meglio dal calore delle braccia di Davide – se potesse addormentarsi sempre così sarebbe l'uomo più felice della terra, questo è il pensiero che in un istante gli attraversa la mente e fugge via, lasciandolo con un poco di tristezza in più nel cuore.

«Temo di non potertelo dire» il sussurro di Davide, attento a non disturbarlo troppo, ha esattamente l'effetto contrario: Niccolò apre gli occhi e lo scruta con un cipiglio decisamente poco rassicurante, aspettando che il poeta finisca di parlare – per poi, con tutta probabilità, scuoiarlo vivo; «ho dei segreti in quanto poeta, sai?»

«E perché non puoi dirli a me e tenerli segreti a tutti gli altri?» obbietta subito con decisione, improvvisamente privo di tutta la stanchezza che sentiva solo qualche secondo prima.

«Perché così non sarebbe più un segreto, no?» Davide gli regala uno di quei sorrisi esasperanti prima di rispondere alla sua domanda, posando le mani sulle sue spalle e forzandolo a rimettersi giù; «e poi non ti basta sapere che dietro all'identità della misteriosa donna ci sei tu?»

Niccolò lo osserva di sfuggita, evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo e aspettando qualche secondo prima di borbottare quel «non esattamente», sapendo perfettamente cosa succederà poi.

«Cosa vuol dire "non esattamente"? Perché non ti basta?» l'espressione di Davide somiglia a quella di un cane bastonato e pur impiegando tutta la forza d'animo che possiede Niccolò non riesce a sopportare di vederlo così. Per quanto parla di certe cose non lo faccia esattamente impazzire nulla potrebbe essere peggio di quello sguardo che lo segue e lo segue e non lo abbandona mai e lo fa sentire come se l'avesse appena spinto giù da una torre.

«Ho.. sentito certe cose. Certe congetture» bisbiglia pianissimo, sperando quasi che l'altro non lo senta, tornando però più che volentieri tra le sue braccia. Davide lo guarda, aspettando che finisca la frase o che almeno aggiunga qualcosa in più – con Niccolò non si può mai sapere e quella potrebbe tranquillamente essere il limite ultimo della sua volontà di discutere questo argomento – ed è solo dopo qualche secondo che lo sente riprendere la parola.

«Non hai usato _luna_ per via del mio carattere, vero?» di nuovo spera con tutto se stesso che Davide non lo senta e che decida di lasciar perdere perché tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che si è appena messo in ridicolo davanti a lui e si è esposto così tanto e dovrebbe solo scappare via o fare finta che non gli importi o--

«È di questo che ti preoccupi, mio signore?» come ogni volta Niccolò freme nel sentirsi chiamare così – dovrebbe essere normale ma Davide lo fa soltanto nelle occasioni ufficiali e quando vuole-- quando vuole distrarlo da qualcosa.

«Rispondi, artista» ma Davide ride e Niccolò non può far altro che fissarlo e pensare a quanto si stia sentendo stupido in questo preciso momento.

«No, mio signore, non è per quello» risponde dopo ancora qualche istante, riprendendosi completamente da quella risata che sicuramente non avrà fatto piacere a Niccolò; «anche se adoro il tuo carattere, quindi in realtà non ci sarebbe nulla di male».

Niccolò borbotta qualcosa di indefinito e sicuramente molto arrabbiato, voltandogli le spalle e affondando nei cuscini per evitare di vederlo ridere di nuovo; non protesta, però, quando lo sente sistemarsi accanto a sé e circondargli il corpo con le braccia, stringendolo di nuovo in uno di quegli abbracci che tanto ama. Si addormenta poco dopo, sotto lo sguardo attento del poeta che lo stringe e non lo lascia nemmeno per un singolo istante, approfittando di quel raro momento di tranquillità e di solitudine che è deciso ad imprimere nella propria memoria – e chissà, magari anche in un futuro componimento.

Davide non gli dice la verità – perché forse Niccolò riderebbe, forse si prenderebbe gioco di lui e della sua banalità e questo non potrebbe proprio sopportarlo –, non gli confida che se la parola luna ricorre in tutti i suoi componimenti è solo ed unicamente perché il suo Signore lo completa come la Luna completa il Sole.  


End file.
